Request Fic: Remichan
by Holly Jolly Rape
Summary: Request fic for Remi-chan on Gaiaonline. Warning: slight gore LITTLE, LITTLE, LIKE MINIATURE AMOUNTS . OCxOC, Fluff, yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, they are owned by Remi-chan off of Gaiaonline... and I don't own no-face either. Request fic.

–

Early in the morning, you could hear the birds chirping, the children slowly climbing out of their beds, the dogs yapping away at their masters to feed them and cats devouring innocent little mice that were squeaking and crying as their insides were being torn out from them like No-face to an all you can eat buffet... Or so they say.

But if you listened close enough, you could hear the quiet morning bickering of Grid and Cross on the stiff couch, watching Spongebob this early.

"But Grid –"

"Shh."

"... Grid, I'm telling you –"

"_Shh._"

Cross, wearing a furrowed his brow before kindly "shh"ing and watching as Grid leaned on his shoulder, watching the television absentmindedly. Wearing a faded red tee with plaid blue pajama pants, Grid carefully hugged his radish plush (with a cute little kitty face on the front) closer to his chest.

Cross ran his fingers though his black hair, sighing; he was getting sick of watching cartoons – even if they were only watching for about an hour – but it was "the only thing good on". Even with the fondness for the boy, he couldn't dare think of himself getting along with him any other way than the Church organization – he was Grid's mentor for the church, and since he was already doing so much activity in the church, he just decided to stick around and make sure the kid didn't get himself into any trouble.

You could say he was Grid's body guard, out of choice.

After another ten minutes of the show, another commercial came on, and Grid was starting to get a little hungry; he got up and looked behind him to find Cross staring at him wide eyed, like he was going to jump off a bridge right in front of his eyes.

"What?" he asked, turning around and tossing his radish-plush on to the couch as a pillow.

"Why are you getting up?" he asked quietly.

"Because I'm hungry."

There was a moment of silent staring between them, before Cross shook his head and got up off the couch, "What are you hungry for?"

"That's why I didn't tell you!" Grid balled his fists into little balls and crossed his arms childishly, "I... I wanted to do it myself for once. You're always doing things for me, and I don't want you to do them with out a legitimate reason!" he threw his arms up in the air wildly, "What I ever done for you?" he pouted loudly.

They had another moment of silence before the black haired teen sat down on the couch again, "Then why don't _you _make us breakfast, I pick a television show for us to watch," he took a sharp breath in, "and then we never speak about how I do everything for you again. Deal?" he said quickly, almost as if the words were mashed together.

Grid didn't even listen to the last part, and he jumped up the air in excitement that he got to make Cross breakfast; "Deal!" he cheered. "What would you like for breakfast?" he asked, sitting down, green eyes sparkling while clutching his plush doll and squeezing it out of pure excitement. The face was scrunched and it looked like it was gaining wrinkles, screaming "HELP ME" with its eyes, still so sparkle-y and cute. Some would call that "kawaii", but I'm sure not a lot of people would accept that word in a description of something so cute and yet tasted so bad when it was the real thing.

Cross reached up and fingered his scar delicately, tracing the cross like pattern over and over until he finally came up with something easy to cook and to serve.

"... Pancakes?" he said, looking over to Grid.

The blonde a beaming smile on his face, squishing the radish so hard against his chest you could see it almost crying in pain.

"Okay!" he jumped up and threw the radish plush down into Cross' arms, and then bounded to the kitchen, where he dug through a few cupboards until he found the recipe book. He pulled it out and set it on the counter, starting to leaf through it almost as mercilessly as he squished the poor radish (dying in Cross' arms at the moment).

He looked around the whole kitchen for ingredients, and when he finally went out the door to get something from his neighbor, it finally caught Cross' attention; "Wait!" he called, making Grid stop at the door and look back, the excitement still obvious on his face.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" he got up, setting the (dead) radish down on the couch and heading over to the door.

"Going over to ask for some flour from the neighbors... Why?" he asked innocently, looking up as Cross neared him.

"Come here for a second," the black haired said, sliding across the tile toward the kitchen. The blonde followed curiously.

Cross knelt down in front of a cupboard, opening it, and sliding his hand inside, looking up at Grid for a moment with a little smirk when he pulled out a box of pancake mix, shook it a little next to his head to show Grid and see how much was left, and then said, "There's enough in here. How about we put away the ingredients and use this instead?" he asked.

Grid stared at the box, another silence forming, and then him reluctantly putting away ingredients with Cross – until, of course, he shooed him off to the couch with the dead radish.

The black haired watched him carefully from over his shoulder, watching as he darted around the room and started to make the pancakes he "ordered", from out of the box.

He eventually turned back to the television and started to look for things to watch.

_News, news, news, news... Paid programing, news, more paid programming, news... NEWS, news, paid programming, news..._

He glared at the TV for a second, and then spit out low and almost venomous; "I hate the news."

After finding an old show of CSI on, he picked up the radish plush and stared at it for a while, waiting for his breakfast to be done. It didn't feel right putting Grid to work – it probably never would either.

"Breakfast's done!" came the cheery voice he was really expecting to be really annoyed; who knew.

He turned to find Grid carrying two plates, a table, and all-too clumsy. He quickly got up without thinking, and took the plates, making sure that the glass wouldn't be shattered all over the carpet – that was hard to clean up.

He chuckled nervously, taking the fold out table into a better hold, "Thanks, Cross," he said quietly, taking the table over to in front of the couch, and then sitting down. Cross set the plates on the table, and then went to go get the silverware that Grid forgot.

"Guess I'm not too good at this, am I?" he asked, "Forgetting silverware..."

Cross shook his head as he sat down and handed a fork and a knife to the other male; "I think you've done just fine, Grid," he said with a smirk.

Grid beamed back at him, and then set down his fork and knife, wrapping his arms around Cross tightly, "Thanks for letting me cook this morning."

Cross chuckled, ruffling his blonde locks; "No problem. Let's see how this tastes now," he cut into the fluffy looking pancake, and took a bite.

His eyes bulged, and...

Well, let's say there have been "cleaner" endings.

–

**A/N: **1330 words, I hope it's alright D: I hope I didn't kill their personalities too much... -sort of worried-

ANYWAY, I hope that Remi-chan likes it! ^^ Staying up until 2 AM writing this, quite fun.


End file.
